1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decoration-making assist tool suitably used for making a decoration item from cloth.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of handcrafts such as patchworks, “tsumami zaiku” in Japanese (meaning cloth pinching work) is known as a technique of making a decoration item for attachment to goods or the like to provide good decoration effect. The making of a decoration item by “tsumami zaiku” is performed by preparing a plurality of decoration units one by one by pinching and folding a piece of cloth and then bonding the decoration units together by using an adhesive or by sewing.
Specifically, in an example of a method for making a decoration item by “tsumami zaiku”, marks are first put on a piece of cloth by using a pattern or the like, and then the cloth is cut into a predetermined size in accordance with the marks. Then, the cloth is folded a plurality of times, following the process shown in a manual or the like. Then, ends of the cloth are bonded together with an adhesive such that the cloth includes holds, whereby one decoration unit is obtained. By making a plurality of decoration units in the above-described manner and bonding the decoration units one another or to a base, a decoration item is obtained. See “Tsumami-zaiku: Flower” pp. 12-15 written by hong presents, published on Dec. 3, 2009 by Patchwork Tsushin Co., Ltd.
In making a decoration item by the above-described conventional “tsumami zaiku”, it is difficult to make a plurality of decoration units having a uniform shape. Further, making a lot of decoration items requires significant time and effort.